combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Achievements/Custom
Feel free to create your own Achievements! If one of your achievements qualifies, it may become an official Achievement! 'General Wiki' *The SeaCrane Set. *Noob - Optional; annoy your fellow players somehow...(Kick someone, kill someone, get someone killed, lure, disobey orders, set something off...) *Newb - Be a pro player. *Pro - Be a very pro player. Player-Contributed Leave your username and list of achievements here, but try to keep them reasonable. (A note from ARevolvingDoor: Please, make sure the achievement you are posting has not already been taken. The right goes to whomever posted it first, which will be determined by how high one is on the achievement list. That being said, please post your name and achievements BELOW the last person on the list.) 'Drkdragonz66' *WDF!?! - Get Headshot'ed randomly with no idea where your enemy is. (Contributed by Drkdragonz66) 'ARevolvingDoor' *Hacker - Knife the whole entire enemy team with straight headshots and standing in one place. *Sleeper Agent - Knife somebody in the back of the head in a regular elimination game. *Gunslinger - Get 30 Pistol kills in one match. *Specialist Slayer - Kill a specialist while he / she is using their specialist weapon. *Airborne Virus - Get 10 or more infections in a Quarantine game. *Unstoppable - Go on a killstreak of 8 kills or longer. *Stubborn Camper - Stay in the same spot and get a score of 5 and 3 or lower. (KDR must be above 1) *Renaissance Man - Get a kill with an explosive, secondary, and primary weapon in one life. *Semi Noob - Get 20 kills with a semi-automatic sniper rifle. (This includes the automatic ones from in-game) *Professional Sniper - Kill 20 people with a bolt-action sniper rifle *Richie Rich - Get 25 kills with NX-Rare weapons in a game *Annoying - Use a specialist weapon. *Get...off...my...lawn... - Get a multi kill with a Double Barrel *Nice Shootin' Tex - Get 20 revolver headshots in a game. *Troll - Make a Heavy-esque wailing noise while killing people with a minigun *Trap Master - Get 20 mine kills in a game mode. *Humiliation - Spawn in in a One Man Army game, and take your time to land a headshot on a player who is shooting you as soon as you spawn *Dropshot - Kill a player who would otherwise fall to their death. *Dropshot Pro - Kill a player who would otherwise fall to their death with a bolt action sniper rifle. *Lucky son of a... - Kill a player falling to their death with an M24. *Search and Seizure - Defuse the bomb in S & D and have an epic dance as the round ends. *Loser - Kill yourself as the Super Spy. *Saboteur - Detonate the bomb four times in one game of bombing run. *Explosivo - Get a 'Fantastic' or better accolade with an explosive. *Ninja Bomber - Plant and protect a bomb in S & D alone. *Hurricane - Capture a flag in the first minute of gameplay. *Firewall - Get seven flag recovers. *Shutdown - Win a CTF game seven to nothing. *I AM S.A.M. - Get 8 rocket kills in one life. (The M136 DOES NOT count). *Phase Line Bravo - Successfully escape a chase with the infected and survive the round. *'Till I Drop - Get all of your kills in one life while you can hear your heart beating. *Nut Roast - Get four nutshots in a game. *No Longer A Man - Get nutshotted in a game. *Pub Crawler - Surprise (Kill) somebody by jumping out from behind a counter. *He who smelt it dealt it - Kill yourself with a gas grenade. *You should see the rims on my car - Have an outfit worth upward of thirty dollars in NX worn in a game. *Vivox Hero - Play a song over Vivox that people actually enjoy. *Vivox Prankster - Play A SPECIFIC SONG MEANT FOR PRANKING PEOPLE over the Vivox Voice Chat. (ARevolvingDoor will not tell you the song meant for pranking people... but you know what it is.) *Free Runner - Win a Quarantine Match in Two Towers *Cellar Dweller - Spend as much time as possible in the Basement in Cabin Fever *'Till It Goes Click - Get a 12 Combo in Cabin Fever *Airtight - Don't let any infected in the house in Cabin Fever in round 11 or later (The basement and top floor don't count as long as they don't reach the middle floor). *Extremely Annoying - Have an entire team of 8 storm the other team's spawn. *I'm a member of the Taliban - Blow yourself up and five other people. *SAW - Get three Unbelievables in one game. *Rainy Day - Spray a sniper to death from 50 meters or farther. *Ubermegaepicsupertroll - Start talking about Crossfire in a game. *What's your problem? - Start the game with a high KDR and finish below 1. *Who Left Me Out? - Guess the band from which this song's name was inspired from, and tell it to ARevolvingDoor in a match of Spy Hunt. *Rocket Scientist - Get fifteen rocket kills in one life. (M136 STILL doesn't count). *Numb to the Voices - Get six ''unbelievables in a game. *Bag 'Em and Tag 'Em - Get ''seventy kills ''in an eight versus eight elimination game. *Clint Eastwood - Get ''fourty ''revolver kills in a regular match. *Rockstar - Get all of ARevolvingDoor's achievements. *The Awesomest - Say Khaek is gay. *Rock N' Roll Soldiers - Get a playlist of music playing for a whole game of One Man Army. (Anyone and everyone who is in that game gets the achievement). (BONUS: Play the Rock N' Roll Soldiers) *Notta Chance - Kill the flag runner fifteen times. *Back Against The Wall - Survive the infected with your back against the wall in Quarantine. *Use The Force - Take advantage of Nexon's disjointed melee hitboxes to get a kill, including infections. (e.g. Through the door in Junk Flea) *Mega Man - Get two thousand kills with the P90 and its variants for the whole duration of the WikiFest. *B52 Bomber - Pull out your grenade, pull the pin, jump to your death, and blow up at least one enemy. *Mabinogi Buddies - Play Mabinogi with ARevolvingDoor at least once. (Try to find me in the Mari server). *Meet the Sniper's Melee Weapon - Get fourty kills with the Kukri in an 8 versus 8 melee match. *Backstabber - Get twenty five kills from behind. *Singer - Be brave enough to sing on voice chat in-game. *Super-Ultra-Brave Singer - Sing K-Pop or J-Pop on voice chat. *I Am The Spectator - Snipe the flag runner ten times or more. *Apollo Far-Striker - Get the game winning kill from across the map through a scope. *Vegas Sweepstakes - Throw a grenade randomly and get a kill with it. *Vegas Jackpot - Mindlessly throw a grenade and get at least four kills with it. *We Have Liftoff - Shoot an explosive barrel while somebody is standing on it, resulting in an explosion. *Banzai Attack - Kill an Infected using ONLY the Ninjato *Viet Vet - Get fifty kills each with the Mac-10, MP5, SPAS-12, M16, FAMAS (G2 excluded), AUG A1, M14, M67 Frag, RPG-7, RPK, M1911, and revolver. (Patrially inspired from the CoD Wiki, thanks guys)! *They Call Him Machete - Kill an infected ONLY using the Machete. *Slow Poison - Find an enemy who dies on sight due to one of your gas grenades. *Burning Desire - Set yourself on fire and get an Unbelievable while still taking fire damage. *Failiure - Get ignited and run into a puddle, only to continue burning. *Just a Hunch... - Follow a teammate leaving a crowd in Quarantine Regen, and survive the round. *Let's do the Tango... Down - Jump around while dodging an opponent's melee attack, and kill them. *I See What You Did There - Tell ARevolvingDoor what Combat Arms refrence he made in the Achievement 'Viet Vet'. (HINT: It's Zombie related...) *Age Of Idiots - Commit mass suicide before the host is decided in a Quarantine Regen game. (NO SURVIVORS)! *We Are The Champions - Play 'We Are The Champions' over Voice Chat after you've beaten the enemy team. (OMA counts). *Identity Thief - Take all the guns that one player had. *Mugged - Take somebody's gun, and kill them with it ten times. *I'm a Weapon Of Mass Destruction - Get twenty detonations in S & D for the duration of the Wiki Fest *Tour de Force - Complete Fireteam on extreme in one minute, fourty five seconds. *Wind... 0 mph - Get 25 headshots with the L96A1 in a game. *You're doing it wrong - Empty all the ammo in a magazine without hitting your target once. *Promise of Redemption - Come back from a game where your KDR is below 1 and get a KDR above 2. *The Four Riders - Beat either Fireteam game with only four people. *Slugged - Get a kill with a shotgun from twenty meters or farther. *Freaking Psychopath - Get twenty melee kills in a game that permits primary weapons, excluding sniper and shotgun only matches. *You Hear What's Comin'? - Get ten longrange kills with the Desert Eagle, or any of its variants. 'Khaek' *Who needs safety?! - on Quarantine survive all rounds without the use of safe areas. *Too much pressure? - As the last survivor in Quarantine Either fall to your death or blow yourself up with a grenade. *OOH look shiny - in any game mode pick up a fallen player's gold plated gun *On The Brink - in any game mode kill 3 or more players with 1 health Remaining (all Contributed by Khaek) Barrett010 *Pwned - Nutshot a Specialist. *Out of Ammo - Get 5 kills without losing any hp in any regular game modes that allow all weapons with a melee weapon. *Farmer- Get first place in a melee only game with a sickle and have less than 6 deaths. *Unexpected Recorder - Record a video and put it on youtube of a Combat Arms game without the players in the room knowing (Baxstar would have gotten lots of these). *Unexpected Recorder (Police Bonus) - Record a video of a hacker hacking, put it on youtube and get said player banned. lol *Imma Lady! - Play a female character (only qualify if you are female in real life). *I'm Really a Lady - Play as a female character (only qualify if you are female in real life). *Shemale - Play as a male character (only qualify if you are a female in real life). *Under 13 - Notice that there is a high level player in your game and find out that his voice sounds like he is 10 years old when he talks on vivox. *Pride - Suicide in an attempt to avoid yourself to be infected in a quarantine game. *F.A.N.S - Never randomly throw a grenade in your time playing Combat Arms. *Miner - Plant more than 20 active mines in one game. *Bad Miner - Die from your own mine. *Miner Hater - Die from someone shooting your mines. *Football Player - Say "Hoo-ah!" over 50 times in one game *Football Coach - Say "Hoo-ah" over 100 times in one game. *Addicted - Play Combat Arms for over 8 hours. *Daewoo Soldier - Equip a combination of 3 only containing any of these weapons K1A, K2, K3, K5, or K7 (BONUS: Equip any of these weapons: K5 CAMO, K5SD, K3 SPW and EPIC BONUS if you equip K5SD CAMO in your combo). Requires: Advanced or higher slot backpack. *Spammer - Get blocked for repeating the same word over again and again. *Ninja - Kill 10 people in a regular game with a Ninjato. *Cowboy - Equip a Double Barrel or any of its variants in your primary slot. Equip also 2 Anaconda revolvers. That includes the Anaconda Black and all of its variants. Also equip Desert Camo and Cowboy Hat. (BONUS: Equip Max or Zadan) *Zombie Fighter - Kill 1 Infected. *Zombie - Infect 3 Humans. *Zombie Killer - Kill 3 Infected. *Infection - Infect 12 Humans. *Zombie Hunter - Kill 9 Infected. *Haste Infection - Infect 30 Humans. *Zombie Exterminator - Kill 15 Infected. *Evil Infection - Infect 60 Humans. *Antidote - Kill 35 Infected. *Boss Infection - Infect 140 Humans. *Zombie Slayer - Kill 60 Infected. *Sadist Boss Infection - Infect 200 Humans. *Chuck Norris - Kill 120 Infected. *Zombie Norris - Infect 400 Humans. *Nice Zombie - Allow a human to kill you as an Infection. *Flaming Zombie - Set an Infection on fire. *Anti-Infection Miner - Kill an Infection with mines. *Spec Zombie Slayer - Kill an Infection as a Specialist. *Commando - Go into a game with only Assault Rifles and get 20 kills (must carry atleast 3 Assault Rifles). *Sprayer - Go into a game with only SMG's and get 20 kills (must carry atleast 3 SMG's). *Snake Eyes - Go into a game with only Sniper Rifles and get 20 kills (must carry atleast 3 Sniper Rifles). *Gun Smith - Go into a game with only Machine Guns and get 20 kills (must carry atleast 3 Machine Guns). *Red Neck - Go into a game with only shotguns and get 20 kills (must carry atleast 3 Shotguns). *n00b Tuber- Go into a game with both LAW and RPG-7 as your only primary weapons and get 20 kills. *Grenade Spammer - Go into a game with 4 frag grenades (refering frag packs as 1 grenade). *Loud Mouth - Use a Megaphone and mention somebody's name in it. *Greatadded - Actually recieve a legit friend invite from Greatfullded. *Baxstar Added Me! - Actually recieve a legit friend invite from Baxstar. *Imma Movie Star!! - Be in a Combat Arms Youtube Montage or Weapon Review (EPIC BONUS: Show up in Baxstar, Fallenhobo, or HMR's reviews). *Criminal - Use any hack displeasing the majority of the users. *Justin Bieber Haters - Get Kicked for playing Justin Bieber's song "Baby" and megaphone the lyrics. *MehSpaceBarIsBroken-ChatInGameLikeThisAndSayThatYourSpaceBarIsBroken. *Kanye West - Say this line ingame: Im really happy for you guys. Imma let you finish but crossfire is the best fps of all time! *Bridge Troll - Get an Ultra Kill spending time under the Kill Creek Bridge. *Teabagged - Kill someone and press your crouch button several times while you are on them. Also shout "TEABAGGED!" *Slapping Rampage - Kill several people in Rec Rules with an infection rampage. *What What in the Butt - Kill a player by shooting their butt. *INDEPENDENCE! - Own a permenant American Eagle. * *Borat? - Mispronounce Barrett010. *You Beat Barrett010 - Kill me in game. *You out-posted Barrett010 - You made an achievement list larger than this one. 'Deadlycat''' *The world hates me - Die from a headshot while falling. *Mommy said not to talk to strangers- Kill anyone with face gear. *No gun for you!- Kill anyone who has stolen your gun more than twice. *Trigger happy - Waste all your ammo in any game mode other than fireteam with any weapon except support. *Inquisitor- Accuse 3 or more people of hacking in 1 game. *Silent - Move across any map without being spotted by any enemy. *This is getting annoying- Get an ultra kill or higher after 3 deaths or more without getting any kills. *Stop drop and roll!- survive any incendiary weapon or grenade. *I fail at everything!- Finish a game with no kills, flag captures,bomb detonations , ect.. *Paranoid - Kill someone who was trying to sneak up on you. *omg wdf???- Win an all permited game at the top of your team using only your knife. Negabandit86 *Whataya Doing?! - Kill all of your teammates at least once without dying. *WATCH your shot! - Kill your teamates thoughout the entire game without killing the enemy. *Oops - Kill an enemy and teammate with an explosive. *Are you blind?! - Kill your entire team with a nade. *Traitor - Help the enemy team in any way. *Nuke the Fridge - Kill everyone (including teamates) with a single explosive. *Fightin' Dirty - Nutshot every body in the room. Wolverines! (My User page) *Gotcha! - Kill a camper without letting him fire a shot and abuse him of camping 3 times on chat. *Gotcha! Pro - Do the same as above but abuse that player 5 times on chat and 2 times with Megaphone *Gotcha! Failer - Do the Gotcha! achievement, but get banned from chatting for repeating the same word/phrase. *Must...reach...bomb - Defuse the Bomb in Search & Destroy, while being on 001 HP. *One Gun Army - have only 1 player which uses a Non-Melee Weapon in your team, while the rest use ONLY melee stuff (everyone from the team gets the achievement, including the player with the gun) *Two Man Army - team up with another player in OMA - the 2 players will both get the achievement if they don't kill one-another, but kill the rest. *TMA FAIL! - team up with another player in OMA and get kicked by an Elite/Super Elite Moderator. *TMA EPIC FAIL! - team up with another player in OMA and both get kicked. *Yes, Sir! - Complete an order (by radio, NOT by chat or Voice chat) given by the player which is on top of the Player List on your team. *Yes, Whoever you are! - Complete an order (by radio), given by any player which IS NOT the leading guy on the team. *Teabaggers must die! ("personally" edition) - kill all players which killed and teabagged you. *Teabaggers must die! ("business" edition) - kill all players which killed and teabagged you and your teammates. *Teabaggers must be teabagged - teabag a player which teabagged you *Shut Up! - As an Elite/Super Elite Moderator, kick a player which was flaming in the chat. *Ricochet - Fail at throwing a Grenade, by hitting a wall, making it Ricochet. *Ricocheting Suicide - Die by a Ricochet-ed Grenade, thrown by you. *Gangsta Man! - use a Double-Barrel to kill someone while wearing any gear with the word "bandana" in it's name. *Republic Clones - Play in a Team where every player has the same character, including you (example: everyone is with Mei, everyone is with Viper, everyone is with the Afro-American Default Character) *Stormtroopers - Do the same as above, but have part of your team camping in your spawn, another part rushing towards the enemy spawn and 1 player which has 3 times more Kill than Deaths *Promotion - Do an Ultra-Kill or any higher Accolade and get Promoted when the match ends. *Congrats on your Promotion - Get Gifted any item by another player, which also Congrats you on your promotion *YO, Lis'en to this BRO! - Play any Rap Song on Voice Chat *YO, I'M SO BRAVE BROO! - Sing any Rap Song on Voice Chat *Survive the Fall - fall of the cliff ledges in Kill Creek and survive, remaining on lower than 20 HP *SURVIVOR XXII - Don't die a single time in a match on these maps: Brushwood, Rattlesnake and Dark Forest *Leftenant n00b - while being with the rank of Second or First Lieutenant, snipe the leading player on the enemy team using the M107CQ (doesn't matter where you hit him, you just need to kill him with 1 shot) and get called a "n00b" at least one time after that. *OWNED - get killed 10 times in a roll by the same player without you killing him a single time *Honorably PWNED - Get Killed by any of the CA Wiki Admins *Tunnel Rat - survive a Quarantine Regen Round without exiting the Vent Shafts of Overdose. *Glitching Bastard - survive a Quarantine Regen Round by Glitching. *Win with Style - Be on the Team which won the Match, as well as on the screen which shows at the end (showing where the winning kill/flag capture/etc. happened) and begin moving your character's head up and down (like if you were enjoying a Heavy Metal/Rap Song) *PWN the Masters - Kill every CA Wiki Admin at least 1 time throught the WikiFest Period. *Survive a large fall which would have killed you if you didn't have Lag. *F.A.S.T Shopping - Buy a Specialist and/or a Specialist Weapon/Item between two matches (in the same room) *Gate Keeper - Dont let any enemy enter your Spawn. ONLY on Maps in which your Spawn is in a Building/Closed Area with some kind of "roof" (like the dirt on top of Alpha's Spawn in Brushwood). Wont work with Dark Forest, Kill Creek, etc. *Zombie Apocalypse in Bunnytown - Jump above Infected which are chasing you and continue running. *First OWNAGE - make the First Accolade in a match - doesn't matter what is the Accolade (First Kill IS NOT Counted....)... *First OWNAGE Pro - the same as above but the Accolade must be Ultra-Kill or above *Sleight of Hand - Run out of ammo while fighting someone, and reload while he/she shoots at you (and obviously survive to the end of the reload...) *Sleight of Hand Pro - the same as above, but after reloading you have to kill at least 1 enemy *1337 cr3w - be in a team with at least 1 hacker in it *LOL Kill - Nutshot someone using a Melee weapon *Executioner - Make a Headshot on someone with a Melee weapon (Cut His/Her Head) *Hangman - Force someone to jump of a ledge to avoid getting killed by you, and after he/she jumps, knife him/her while in the air *Zerg Rush - participate in a Rush, in which you and your whole team will rush towards the Enemy spawn with Melee weapons ONLY *Teamkill Designator - use any Airstrike Designator to kill atleast 3 people from your team *AFFOT Member - Complete Desert Thunder on Extreme Difficulty without killing anyone (P.S - AFFOT means : Agency For Feeding Of Talibans) *Priest - be the player which opens the door to the Temple in Desert Thunder *I found the Hostage! - be the player which opens the door to the hostage in Desert Thunder *Heavy Weapons Guy - destroy both tanks in Desert Thunder *Delta 6, where the h*ll are you, we're pinned down here - be the player which first reaches the final (rescue) zone on Desert Thunder *Men's - Complete a match with you and all other players using male characters *Women For Teh Win - Complete a match with you and all other players using female characters *Super Fry - as the Super Spy in Spy Hunt, kill all other Players using only the RMS12 Flamethrower *Grrrr... - Get Banned from chatting 3 times in a row. *I won an Achievement - Win an Achievement and say at the chat 10 times that you've won it. *I won an Achi... - Win an Achievement and get banned from chatting before you say 10 times that you've got it *It's NOT Business - Take a Revenge *Spree Ender - Kill a Player within 5 seconds after he/she made an Ultra Kill or higher Accolade. *Ultra Epic FAILing Suicide - Suicide yourself within 5 seconds after you made an Ultra Kill or higher Accolade. *Antagonist - be the most killed player on the team *Mercenary Master - Play with 2 different mercenaries (Specialists are NOT counted) in 2 consecutive (one after another) matches. *Spray n' Pray - use ONLY the P90, PP-19 or their variants in a Match. landonj56 *Rambo Style - Perform a successful rush in which you kill 3 people before death. *Monstrous Barrage - Gun down a rushing adversary while drinking a 'Monster Energy: "BFC".' *Incoming Call - Successfully coordinate an attack using the voice chat function. *Tic, Tac, TOTAL ANNIHILATION! - Kill eight different players in under a minute on Elimination. *Training Fever - Keep going to the Training Grounds after every match. *Cash Cow - Earn 1,000,000 unused Gear Points. *Bill Gates - Earn 50,000,000,000 overall Gear Points. *Steve Jobs - Successfully emulate Combat Arms on a Macintosh. *Free-2-Play - Never buy Nx personally. (Auto-on, status striped upon redemption of NX card or the buying of NX credit. Does not apply to Gift-Cards.) *Leaked Surveillance - Record the entire match and receive an 80% majority "Liked" status on YouTube. *John Doe - Never chat with ANYONE while on Combat Arms. *Double Agent - Switch to the opposing team in the middle of a match. *Churro King - Play in a match against a latin-american. *Burger King - Play in a match against a cocation-american. *Panzerschreck Neuling - Go into a battle with only a Law and/or RPG-7 and get a match's KDR of .7 or higher. *Fight Fire with Ice - Kill professional hackers without using a hack. (This is nullified if a hack is ever used on a un-proven/non-hacker.) *Total Turban Enialation - Get the most kills in Fireteam on Desert Thunder. *"Alice" - Get the most kills in Fireteam on CabinFeaver. *Loony German - Act like Hitler and kill everyone on One Man Army with Poison Gas and Incendiary Grenades. *Basic Training - Use only the M16A3 (any variant). *Collect Call - Kill 20+ times in a single match. (For every successful completion the Level of achievement goes up; LV-1, LV-2, LV-3, ect.) Category:Combat Arms Wiki Category:Community